


An Uncommon Romance

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Classism, Discrimination based on social class, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is a high born man who falls in love with a lowly baker boy. Knowing their relationship is forbidden, Derek keeps it secret from his family. </p>
<p>Mating Games Challenge 1 entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncommon Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my entry in the Happily Ever After challenge. It's based off and titled after the story of Anastasia from Cinderella 2. My original attempt at the challenge was based off an alternate beginning to Cinderella, which I will be posting as soon as it's finished, along with the main story of Cinderella, both featuring pairings that are mentioned here.

Derek Hale was lonely. He was lonely, and he was bored, because his uncle and guardian Peter was too busy being freshly in love with his husband even after the years they’d been together and could hardly be separated from him. His older sister Laura was too busy learning to run the estate from said husband to hang out with or talk to him anymore. More often than not, Laura and Peter and Chris would all be holed up in Chris’s office while Chris taught Laura and Peter hovered. And Allison, Chris’s daughter and Derek’s stepsister/cousin, was too busy spending her days at the palace with her fiancé, the prince. 

Derek took to helping out the servants around the estate, gathering and storing firewood for the long winter months, steadying ladders when the tall windows needed cleaning, learning how to cook and prepare meals in the kitchen. What he enjoyed most was the biweekly trips to the market in town. Derek would escort the cook and the maid to town and help them collect their packages and place them in the wagon. After the shopping had been completed, the two women would gather with other women to trade local news, and Derek would be able to slip away. 

Several months ago, Chris had commissioned a cake from the local bakery for Peter’s birthday, and Derek had been the one to go and pick it up, since Laura and Chris were too busy and Peter didn’t know about it yet. Derek had fallen in love with the bakery almost as soon as he stepped inside. It looked heavenly and smelled even better, various pastries and cakes and breads on display, but what really made it special was the young man behind the counter. He had short brown hair, amber eyes, and pale skin that constantly seemed to have at least one smudge of flour on it. He was the baker’s son, and his name was Stiles. They connected at that first meeting, and on every subsequent trip to town, Derek would go to the bakery to see Stiles and spend time with him. Whenever he could, Stiles would excuse himself from the busy bakery and they would go for a walk around town or find a quiet place to be alone. The love between them grew as they got to know each other, and they had even started to talk of marriage, but it made Derek hurt inside. 

He knew Peter would never allow him to marry someone as low born as Stiles, no matter how beautiful or smart or funny he was, and he despaired over never being able to marry his love. Their trysts were bittersweet after that, kisses exchanged in dark corners and secret places, with frantic groping whenever they could manage it. One such time occurred behind the bakery on a hot day that had driven most people off the streets and into their cooler homes. Derek had Stiles pressed up against the back wall of the bakery, Derek’s trousers pooling around his ankles with Stiles’s tossed aside, Derek rubbing against his lover and breathing in his sweet scent. 

“By the way,” Stiles said, “Next month after Scott’s coronation, my dad and Queen Melissa are planning to get married.” Derek looked at him oddly, wondering why Stiles was bringing up his father when they were having sex. Stiles laughed and cupped Derek’s face in his hands, kissing him lightly. “Don’t you see? The King will be my brother. I’m going to be a prince.” Derek’s eyes went wide, and he kissed Stiles hard as he rutted into him frantically. Stiles gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned when Derek wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking him fast. Stiles finished first, spurting onto his belly and Derek’s hand, while Derek came a second later inside of him. They stayed that way for a minute, and then they slowly slid down the wall to sit on the ground, their clothes tangled around them. Stiles leaned up and they traded several kisses, and then Derek pulled away and took Stiles’s hands in his. 

“Marry me?” he asked softly. Stiles’s grin was blinding.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
